The invention generally relates to air distribution units of the type commonly used in air conditioning, heating or ventilation systems and more particularly to panels forming an outer cover for such a unit.
In many commercial air conditioning, heating and ventilating systems, treated air is discharged into an area to be conditioned through an air distribution or conditioning unit. For example, one general type of air conditioning system, often referred to as a split system, includes separate indoor and outdoor units. The outdoor unit includes a compressor, a heat exchanger and a fan. The indoor unit includes a heat exchanger and a fan. In operation, the indoor fan draws air into the indoor unit, through an inlet thereof, and forces the air over the indoor heat exchanger and then out of the indoor unit, through an outlet opening therein.
The outdoor fan draws air into the outdoor unit, through an inlet, forces that air over the outdoor heat exchanger and then forces that air out of the outdoor unit through an outlet therein. At the same time, a compressor causes a refrigeration fluid to circulate through and between the indoor/outdoor heat exchangers. At the indoor heat exchanger, the refrigerant absorbs heat from the air passing over that heat exchanger, cooling that air. At the same time, at the outdoor heat exchanger, the air passing over the heat exchanger absorbs heat from the refrigerant passing therethrough.
Split type air conditioning units of this type are typically manufactured in a wide range of cooling capacities. Accordingly, the size of the indoor unit may range from a small compact relatively narrow unit up to a unit which may be many times wider than the compact unit. Regardless of what the width is, however, the wider units are substantially the same height as the compact unit.
In manufacturing such units, particularly as the units become larger, the fabrication of certain components, such as those comprising the front cover portion of the unit, become onerous and cumbersome in size. Such large size results in components which are difficult to manufacture and difficult to handle, both during manufacture and assembly of the units. Further, when such components are made from molded plastic, each requires a separate mold which increases costs substantially for a range of product sizes.
A modular panel for forming part of an enclosure for an appliance of the type which is manufacturable in a plurality of sizes requiring one or more modular panels. The panel includes a main planar section having first and second substantially parallel edges. First and second flanges are integrally formed with the main section and extend rearwardly from the first and second edges, respectively. The first and second flanges are parallel to one another and each has an inner and outer facing surface. The outer facing surface of the first flange is provided with integrally formed hinge elements which together define a first axis. The outer surface of the second flange is provided with integrally formed mating hinge elements spaced from one another the same distance as the first hinge elements and together defining a second axis parallel to the first axis. The second hinge elements are configured to engage the first hinge elements of a second modular panel in a manner which causes the first and second axes to become coincident and allows pivotal movement of the two panels with respect to one another about the coincident axes until the outer surfaces of the flanges are in confronting relation with one another. Interacting means are provided for interconnecting the confronting outer surfaces with one another.